Matchmaking
by xiaoxuan
Summary: COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The whole story is complete! chapter 7 up! How does Xiao lnag react to sakura`s love? Will he accept it? Read and find out. Pls R&R! Thank you very much!!!!
1. The beginning

Matchmaking chapter 1  
  
This story assumes that Sakura and xiao lang never got their powers, only Eriol has. Xiao lang is a semi workaholic (like me) otherwise, it`s more or less like the anime.  
  
  
  
Like any day at school, Sakura entered the class , with Tomoyo greeting her, Yamazaki telling his never ending stories to Naoko, with Chiharu strangling him as usual.  
  
"Ok, everyone get to their seats" rang Tereda sensei`s voice through the morning din in the class. The class ran back to their seats.  
  
"We have a new student today" announced Tereda. "He`s a exchange student from Hong Kong. Come in, Xiao Lang."  
  
A boy with brown hair enters the class. "So class, this is Li Xiao Lang. I hope you all will welcome and help him adapt to the school. Now lets see" Tereda`s eyes scanned the class, briefly resting at Rika. "Ok, you will sit at the back of Kinomoto"  
  
Without much of any expression, Xiao Lang walked to his seat. "Hoeeeee!"  
  
*at the end of the day* *While walking home with sakura*  
  
Tomoyo: What do you think of that new kid in class? Sakura:Hoe? Tomoyo: He`s cute, isn`t he? Sakura: Hoeeeeeeeeee! Tomoyo, what are you thinking? Tomoyo::innocent looking: ohohohohohohohoho! Sakura: Anyway he`s not like me, he didn`t leave his seat the whole day, even for break. He looks like a workoholic. Tomoyo: Eh? But ....  
  
*3 months down the road*  
  
"Have you seen Sakura lately?" asked tomoyo "Yes" mumured Eriol with a grin "looking at Xiao Lang all the time. She got told off by Tereda" Looking at Sakura carefully, Eriol said "come here Tomoyo, I`ve got one on my plans again..." "Huh?" asked Tomoyo "heheh, it`s like this..." "are you sure?!" cried Tomoyo "Yep, Xiao Lang and Sakura are meant for each other. Heheheh" smirked Eriol  
  
Tomoyo:: starry eyed: Ohohohohohoho! I`d love sone shots of them! :pulls out the ever faithful video camera:  
  
Eriol:: sweatdrop:  
  
  
  
*time: 7.01pm Place: library*  
  
Checking his watch, Eriol smirked "Always in time. C`mon Tomoyo, he`s going to the reference section. Seems he can`t live without his nightly visits to the library." With a glance of admiration to Eriol, she followed him.  
  
Flipping through the ultra tick books at the reference section, Xiao Lang muttered "lets see, war and peace, cobol programming, world atlas, Basic surgical practice... huh?" Xiao Lang stoped at a book "Eh? How to court a girl? Who will write a book like this?"  
  
  
  
(Hikaru: Short chapter, but I will continue.No flames. I`m not good at beginings. Do R&R and tell me what do you think.) 


	2. Eriol makes the first move

I forgot to put it in the first chapter, but you know the standard disclaimer: I, do not own any one or anything from CCS. It all belongs to CLAMP. So don`t sue me. I`m flat broke.  
  
Matchmaking Chapter 2: Eriol makes the first move  
  
  
  
*place: xiao-lang`s own room*  
  
Settling into his chair, xiao lang, next to a pile of books "hmmmm. ,who will write such a book, `How to court a girl`?" Tossing it aside, he opned a book labled "deep depths of the unknown: the sea"  
  
*Outside, at the window*  
  
Eriol:: He didn`t even open the book! Stupid person. I`m helping you decide your future!!! Tomoyo:Shhhhhhh! He can hear us. Besides, where did you get such a book? Eriol:: looking innocent: well, with a little magic and a bit of imagination......" Tomoyo:ohohohohohoho! Eriol: Well, with that done, we`ve just got to do plan B." Tomoyo: "and that will be...?" Eriol:: whispers into tomoyo`s ears: Tomoyo: ohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!  
  
*next day at school*  
  
Sakura::looking at xiao lang reading a book Tomoyo: Ohayou, sakura-chan. Whats interesting? Sakura:: blushing faint red: Uh,nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo: ohohoho! Sakura: Hoe? Tomoyo: Would you like to come for dinner? Sakura: Eh? Where? Tomoyo::Giving sakura a card: Here. Sakura: Kikyo-Tei? 7.00 pm, tomorrow night? Tomoyo: well, how about it? Sakura: Who`s going to be there? Tomoyo: Oh, me, Eriol-kun, you and Xiao Lang Sakura::blushing red: Hoeeeee....  
  
*at Eriol`s side *  
  
Eriol: Xiao lang? Xiao Lang:: reading a book titled "The depths of the world": Yes? Eriol::shows the invation card to him: Here. Would you like to come for dinner? Xiao Lang::looks up: Eh? Kikyo-Tei? 7.00 pm, tomorrow night? Eriol: Yup. Xiao Lang: Okay. Saves me from cooking a meal. Eriol: see you there! Xiao Lang::back in his books:  
  
  
  
*that night, at Sakura`s side*  
  
" Oni-chan!" cried Sakura as she ran down the stairs "how do I look?" She was wearing a white top with khaki jeans. Touya sighed "You look okay. What`s the fuss all about? You`re just going for a dinner with your friends" "If only he knew how I feel about Xiao Lang" thought Sakura  
  
*at Xiao Lang`s side*  
  
"Hmmmmm" Xiao Lang looked at the brown T-shirt. "Just a little ironing..there!" With a air of sastifition, he wore the T-shirt with brown slacks. With a quick comb of his hair, Xiao Lang left his room.  
  
*Kikyo-Tei *  
  
" uh, Hi Xiao Lang" blushed Sakura. "Hi. Ain`t Tomo-chan and Eriol-kun supposed to be here?" asked Sakura "well..." Sakura was blushing madly at this point  
  
"bleep bleep, bleep bleep" Both of them reached for their handphones  
  
At Sakura`s screen: "Sorry Sakura-chan. Can`t make to the dinner. Enjoy it with the others" At Xiao Lang`s screen " Gommen-ne, Xiao Lang, I can`t come. I`ll pay the bill, so you just enjoy!"  
  
"hoeeee! I`m alone with Xiao Lang!" "so, Sakura," askes Xiao Lang "Hoeeeeee!!!!!!!" "Am I that scary?" thought Xiao lang "What would like to eat?" "Uh, any thing.." Stammered Sakura  
  
At the end Xiao Lang and Sakura decided to have noodles. "You like noodles?" asked Xiao Lang through the steam of noodles "Hai"  
  
*outside*  
  
Tomoyo:Are you ready Eriol-kun? Eriol::eyes gleaming: Any time!  
  
Eriol walked to the fuse box.  
  
*Inside*  
  
"Hoeeee.." cried Sakura "Looks like there is a black out"mumured Xiao Lang. The only light came from the emergency lights. "well, we`ll just finish dinner first" added Xiao Lang  
  
"hoeee..why is all this happeneng? Why do I see stars aroung Xiao Lang? Is this...Love?" Sakura`s mind churned while Xiao Lang just ate his noodles  
  
"Sakura" "yes?"anwsered Sakura "What is he thinking?" "Your noodles sre getting cold" informed Xiao Lang  
  
*Outside*  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo fall, anime style. Eriol: Baka! Is that all he can say? Tomoyo:At least it`s a start. Eriol: I hope so. I just want Sakura-chan to be happy.  
  
*After dinner*  
  
Xiao Lang: that was a very filling dinner, don`t you think so Sakura? Sakura::redder than ever: Yes.  
  
"hmmmm. Sakura looks a little red. Is she okay?" Moving forward . Xiao Lang touched her forehead. "Sakura, are you okay?" asked Xiao Lang with a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"hoeeeeee! He`s touching my forehead!He cares about me! Demo.." thought Sakura "I`m ok Don`t worry"  
  
"Are you sure? Here, let me sent you home" offered xiao Lang with a smile. "Man, I hope she`s okay."  
  
With that, sakura followed him out of the restaurant, to his car.  
  
(Hikaru: So what do you think? Is the fic good? Do you all think I should continue? Pls R&R and tell me. Ideas are more than welcome) 


	3. Luck at the shrine?

Foreword:****

**While I`m fairly new to fic writing, I`ve been reading fics since 2000. One thing I`ve noticed is that there is always a disclaimer in front. I mean, who is gonna sue the fic writer? I don`t thing CLAMP has the time to sue all the CCS fic writers.**   
**However, It seems to be a fic writers tradition, so I`ll respect it.******

**However, if anyone knows who started this tradition, drop me a line at timlimal@hotmail.com I`d like to thank him/her. It sure has sprung up a new generation of disclaimers :)******

**Usual disclaimer: I don`t own CCS or anything about it. CLAMP does. So don`t sue me, I`m flat broke.But pls R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**Matchmaking**   
** Chapter 3:Luck at the shrine?**   
  
  


"The fomula for finding the area of a circle is pi D or pi R square? Or is it 2 pi R?" mumbled Xiao Lang. He has been studying for 2 hours flat, for the up coming BIG exam "Arrrrrrgh! This is impossible!" with a sigh, Xiao Lang plonked on his bed. 

"Eh?" an article of a paper on his bed caught Xiao Lang`s eye. "At times of trouble, a visit to the shrine may help. Pray to the gods, and maybe your times of trouble may be over. Try finding your luck , most of the time it might help you find the source of my troubles" 

"Really? Might as well give it a try" with that Xiao Lang left his house/flat ( Hikaru: I dunno what its called. I think is a house cum flat. Any clues?) 

***************************************************************************************** 

"oniiiiiiiii-chan!"cried Sakura " I need your help. What`s the formula for finding the area of a circle?"   
" the gaki strikes back" smirked Touya   
*sakura kicks Touya*   
"ouch! Okay it`s pi r square."   
"okay, and what`s the fomula........"   
Touya sighed. This was gonna be a long week. Sakura was never good at Maths. 

"So, Sakura" said touya an hour later "why don`t you go to the shrine and pray. The gods might give you some help"   
"Good idea oni-chan!" with that, Sakura got ready to leave   
_"Finally"_ thought touya "_things should be a little quieter around here"_

********************************************************************************* 

*at the shrine* 

"He`s here" mumured Eriol, with a qlance at Xiao Lang entering the shrine. "And she`s here too" 

"Sakura" rang out a all to familiar voice "What are you doing here?"   
With a turn, Sakura saw the familiar face. The face she adored._"hoeeeee! He`s here! With me!"_

" Picking your luck?" asked Xiao Lang "I`m here to do so"   
"uh yes" muttered Sakura, turning even redder. 

********************************************************************************* 

"Eriol!" exclaimed Xiao Lang "You work here at the shrine?"   
"yup" anwsered " picking your luck? I see sakura is at the back of you. Sakura, picking your luck too?"   
Sakura nodded her head.   
"here. Wait while i get both of yours" 

With a bit of modifing the luck cards via magic, Eriol took the cards to both of them. 

"Here`s yours Xiao Lang, and yours Sakura-chan. Enjoy. And good luck for the exams"   
_"Thanks Eriol" thought Xiao Lang" I really need that"_

"Lets see" Xiao Lang looked at the card "There is a girl in your future. She will bring the end to all your troubles. Start moving on her?" 

"Hoeeee..... What does the card say?" "huh? a boy will be the end of my problems? Just wait and time will make him come?" 

Eriol just smiled at the questoin marks that were appearing at both of them. 

***************************************************************************************** 

"Japan exports chemicals, car parts...... Arrrrrrrgh!!!!! I can`t think!" cried Xiao Lang 

Ever since the visit to the shrine, Xiao Lang`s mind was in a mess. The words of the luck card from the shrine kept coming to his mind. 

"What does this mean?!" Xiao Lang plonked onto his bed, holding the card. The more he looked at the card, the more complicated it seemed. 

"Good luck Xiao lang" he mumured before falling asleep. 

*******************************************************************************************   
*******************************************************************************************   
*******************************************************************************************   


Hikaru: the end of another chapter. All my chapters are short, but I promise that chapter 4 will be long. In the mean time, pls R&R! At the bottom is a review button, so thoughtfully provided by FF.net. Just click on it, and review! It isn`t that hard! Thanks!   



	4. A boy, a girl, trapped in a store

**Foreword:******

**FF.net is back!!!!!!!!! Finally, I can upload my fic!**

**I promise I`ll make this chapter long. This has been on my mind for some time. But because of the activities that are happening now, I`m very busy.**

**Any Malaysians here? I`ve never seen one, through I know there are Malaysian fic writers. Just drop me a line at timlimal@hotmail.com or state so in your review.**

**I`ve planed for 3 fics in the (hopefully!) near future. In the mean time, sit down, get a drink, make sure you`ve got lots of time, relax and enjoy the fic! (Thats what I do anyway)**

**Pre recorded disclaimer: _" CCS does not belong to me. It completely belongs to CLAMP. So don`t sue me, I`m flat broke. Seriously. The only thing I own is boss and Suzume in this fic. Onlt these tvo belong to me and no one else._**   


**Note: This chapter is after the exams( look at chapter 3).**

**_Italics means thoughts_**   
**Normal text is speech**

Matchmaking   
Chapter 4: Trapped in a store 

"Here, Sakura-chan. Since you did so well in your exam, here`s a reward." Sakura`s father gave her a 1000 yen note *   


"Wow! Arigato, oto-san" sakura looked at the 1000 yen note. "_And I know just how to spend it"_   
"Enjoy, Sakura" Touya added before going to another of his jobs.   
"Matte, oni-chan! I`m coming with you.Just let me change"   
"Where are you goin`?" asked Touya   
"To Empire cd shop. I wanna buy something there." 

* 

"Ka-plunk!" Xiao Lang`s punch card was punched. "Boss, I`ve come." he informed   
"Okay. Suzume, you can go now. Xiao Lang, you`re working extra shift today.I`ve to go early, so I`ll be leaving you in charge of the shop for tonight"   
"Okay" Replyed Xiao Lang, getting behind the counter "_Not many customers today I see"_

* 

"Arigato, Oni-chan." thanked Sakura as Touya dropped her in front of the CD shop   
"Don`t be home late gaki. there are monsters in the streets late in the night " said Touya with a grin   
Sakura responded with a kick in Touya`s leg   
"ow!" cried Touya before leaving 

* 

"uh, excuse me? I`d like to buy something"   
With a turn, Xiao Lang turned to face the customer "Sakura!"   
"hoeeee! Xiao Lang, what are you doing here?"   
"Uh" Xiao Lang scrached his head " I work the night shift here"   
"oh"   
"So" asked Xiao Lang with a smile "What do you want to buy?" _"Geez, I sound like a sales man."_

"Have you got Utada Hikaru`s latest cd?" **   
"Sure" gestured Xiao Lang, leading her to a shelf full of Utada Hikaru cd`s "Here. Wanna try them?" 

Before Sakura could anwser, all the lights in the store went off.   
"Huh?" 

*Sound effect: The sound of the store`s security grill closing* 

"I don`t like the sound of this" there was a faint trace of worry in Xiao Lang`s voice   
"Hoeeeeee" 

Running to the front of the store, Xiao Lang was faced with a closed security grill. 

"Arrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh! Boss locked us in" exclaimed Xiao Lang "He must have forgot I was still working."   
"Hoeeeeeee! I don`t like this!" cried Sakura 

"The back door!" Running with all his might, Xiao Lang was confronted with a locked door. "Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh!"   
With a sigh of resignation Xiao Lang muttered "We`re trapped." He walked to the counter and sat down. 

"hoeeeeeee!We`re trapped!" cried Sakura "We`re trapped!" tears started to flow down her cheeks,with sobs filling the air. 

"Here" offered Xiao Lang "Take a tissue."   
With sobs, sakura managed to utter thanks. 

"well,we better set our self`s comfortable here. It`s gonna be a long night" Xiao lang retired to the back room, and took out two pillows   
"These are the pillows in boss room, but I suppose he wouldn`t mind us 'borrowing' them for one night" he added with a grin   
"_He`s so calm" _thought Sakura "_even in times like this"_

"here. You sleep at the counter. It`s warmer. I`ll sleep at the door" pointed Xiao Lang "I want to give boss a shock tomorrow morning" 

"_He`s so nice to me! Hoeeee.... how do I express my true feelings for him?" _thought Sakura as she tried to snuggle to sleep 

* 

Opening his eyes, Xiao Lang felt cold. The coldness of the night penetrated his skin to his nerves. He wished he had brought along a jacket. He heard Sakura shivering at the counter. 

Pulling him self up, he walked to the counter. 

_"She looks so beautiful" _thought Xiao Lang _"Just like an angel" _Unconsciously, he kneeled down, and started edging towards her. Nearer and nearer. "_She even smells so fragrant. Everything about her is beautiful. Her hair, her face............. What am I doing?!" _With a jerk he pulled up from her. 

"What was I thinking!?" Xiao Lang was shaking his head vigorously, trying to clear his mind. "I must be mad!"'What am I thinking?!" The truth started to dawn on him "Am I................................. in love?" 

Heaving him self up, he went to the bath room and washed his face vigorously. Slumping down on the dry floor of the bath room, he shook his head, sending drops of water flying every where. 

_"Is this feeling of concern and care love? Is the feeling of warmth love towards her?" _Xiao Lang`s mind went on and on. 

Feeling tired, he unconsciously fell asleep at the sink. 

* 

"Hoi! Wake up! Wake up!" Xiao Lang was shook vigorously. Bleary eyey Xiao Lang rubbed his eyes. His heavy eyelids opened and he saw his boss shaking him. 

"Huh?! Waht`s going on?" Xiao Lang quickly stood up, rubbing his eyes. 

With a sheepish tone in his voice, boss told him what happened last night. "Sorry, I forgot you were still inside" 

"Eh? Where`s Sakura?" 

"Oh, that girl?" Boss jerked his thumb towards the clock "She`s one early bird. She was wide awake when I opened the shop this morning, so I sent her home. I just found you when I wanted to wash my face"   
  


10 minutes later, Xiao Lang walked out a couple of Yen richer and I shift less to work in the store.   


******************************************************************************************* 

* Is that a lot of money by Japanese standards? It roughtly equates to RM 32 here in Malaysia. 

** For those who don`t know, Utada Hikaru is one of Japan`s best top pop stars. (well, I think so!)   
  


Hikaru: Okay, this isn`t as long as I thought I can, but I`m busy (as usual) now. The weather here is bonkers. One minute it`s boiling hot with haze around here, the next minute there is a storm that knocks out our power system. So I can`t stay long on the comp. 

A wise man once said: Everything that was made has a purpose. The review button is one. Click on it and give me a review! It`s purpose is HUGE!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Moving on to Sakura

**Foreword:**

**I`ve got a little story that I want to share. It`s very sobering.**

**_Once there was a girl with a VERY bad temper. So one day her mom gave her a bag of nails and a hammer and told her to hammer in one nail in the fence every time she lost her temper. On the first day she hammered in 47 nails into the fence. Over time, she found that it was easier to hold her temper than to hammer the nails._**

**_One day she found that she did not lose her temper for the whole day. She told her mother this and her mother told her to pull out one nail for every day she did not lose he temper. One day she managed to pull out all the nails and told her mother so. Her mother took her to the garden and pointed at the fence that was full of holes "You have done well, my child. but look at the fence. It will never be the same again. The scars will forever be there."_**

**I got this story from my english book. What do you think of this story?**   


**Anyway, moving on...........**

**MERDEKA! Independence day here in Malaysia! Yeah, whatever. 31 August every year.**   


**FF.net was down for some time, and lots of things were going on here. But I`ll try to make this fic as long and interesting as possible. I`m not a good fic writer. Trust me, there are other fic writhers that are far better than me.**

**I feel pretty jealous when other fic writers get 200+ reviews, while only get 2! How do they do it? Any ideas?**

**My computer is driving me nuts. Some times I can log on to FF.net, some times I can`t. I dunno whether it`s FF.net or my computer. Is ff.net still upgrading? I think the time before they upgraded was faster.**

**Please R&R this fic!**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS or it`s charaters. CLAMP does. I only own this story. So don`t sue me, I`m broke. (But you should know that)_**   


** Matchmaking**   
** Chapter 5: Moving in on Sakura**   


Entering his house, Xiao Lang plonked him self on the bed. The day was still early, but Xiao lang was tired. The events of the previous night was still clear in his mind. 

_"Leaning down, edging closer to her. The fragrant smell of her hair, the softness of the skin. The beauty of her face." _Xiao Langs mind replayed the events of the night before. _"Is this love?"_ thought Xiao lang "_why do I have this feeling of love towards her? I never had such a feeling towards anybody."_

Walking towards his table, the book "How to court a girl" caught his eye. With a strong feeling of curiosity, he opened the book. "Lest see what this book hasto say. Hmmmm......._part three, once you have a girl, start by getting to know her better. Invite her for a movie, a dinner or just a plain old stroll by the waterfront of at the edge of the sea_._ At all times , DO NOT by shy and try to keep the conversation going._" 

With a smirk, Xiao Lang quickly got ready, and ran towards Tomoeda elementery school.   


* 

"What?!" Tomoyo`s exclamation rang through the morning din in the class. "You..... were with him the whole night?!"   
"Yeah" Sakura`s voice was dreamy " He kept calm the whole time. He even treated me so well. I dream I was in his arms! He`s so cuteeeeeeee!" 

"So, why don`t you tell him about your feelings?" suggested Tomoyo 

The remark seemed to bring Sakura back to earth "I don`t know. I scared. What happens if he rejects me? I really.......love him. But does he have the same feelings for me? I don`t know whether I should take the first move."   
"You two will make a lovely couple" Tomoyo`s imgination was starting to run loose "I can see it..... you two, together, with me and my faithful video camera. Kawaii!!!!!!!" 

Sweat drops appear on Sakura`s forehead. 

"Uh,Sakura.....he`s......he`s "   
"Yes?" 

"Sakura" a familar voice rang out   
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" 

_"Am I that scary?"_ thought Xiao Lang. He started to blush "Uh, here`s your cd you wanted" Xiao Lang passed the Utada Hikaru cd to her "Boss said it was free. Thats the least we can do. Sorry for being accidentally locked in" 

"Th-thanks" 

"erm....." "_Come on Xiao lang! Tell her! Tell her! You can do it!" _Xiao Lang tried to encourage him self "Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" 

"Hoe?"   
"Uh..... what I meant was would like to gon out with me tonight? Just for a stroll? By the river? Its Friday, after all." Sweat started trickling down his head to his school uniform.   


*Inside Sakura*   
_"Hoeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Her heart started beating at a furious pace._ "Is it true? Am I hearing right? He wants to bring me out?hoeeeeeee!!!!! He does have feelings for me, does he?"_   
  


_*Back in the real world*_

"Sure"   
  


*Inside Xiao Lang* 

_"*gasp* She said yes! She said yes! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!" _Xiao Lang`s heart started to beat twice as fast. He felt blood rushing to his face. _"We are meant for together, aren`t we?"_   
  


_*Back in the REAL world*_

"Okay. We`ll meet at, say, 8 pm?"   
Sakura could only nod her head   
"Okay, I`ll see you then" Xiao Lang started walking to his seat   


"Hoeeeeeeeeee! Tomo-chan! He invited me to go out! For a stroll by the river!" Sakura was blushing redder than a tomoto. 

Yamazaki popped out from nowhere, starting with one of is usual stories/liars "Did you know, rivers were made by-" Chiharu popped up, pulling him away.   
"Shut up, you liar!" 

"Hoe?"   
"they two will make one good couple don`t you think so Sakura-chan? ohohohohohohohohohohoho!"   
"*sigh* I wish I could have heard what he wanted to say" Naoko said starry eyed. 

Both Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped. 

* 

"Got-ta hurry.... very late" Xiao Lang was frantically ironing his suit. "I can`t belive it. I rented a suit just for this? Man, maybe there right. Love is blind." 

Trying the suit on, Xiao Lang felt a pang of gulit. _"I`m supposed to be doing my research. Oh well, I`ll try not to be too late. I still can`t believe I`m doing this. Oh well, believe it or not!"_

With that, Xiao Lang walked towards the Kinomoto residence.   


(Hikaru: I`m planing for the next chapter, chapter 6. So in the meantime, if any one has ideas, they are more than welcome. Don`t ask about the "how to court a girl". Its just a result of reading too many romance stories. ^_^   
  
  


To get three wishes, follow these instructions (no genies involved): 

1. Click on the review button below.   
2. Review!   
3. Even if you don`t get the three wishes, it will make one of mine come true!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A walk by the river

**Foreword:**

**Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I`ve got 9 reviews! I just checked. Unfortunately, I`ve finished my fic as I type this, so I`m just adding this in. Keep those reviews coming!**

***********************************************************************************************   
**_Actutal foreword:_**

**Just checked my fic`s. I`ve got 4 reviews for this fic!!! It may not seem like much, but for a small fic writer like me, it means a lot. Keep the reviews coming!!!!!**

**My brain has been churning ideas fot my other planned fics, but I can`t seem to churn one idea for this fic! Still, I thought of this, so thats why I`m typing it. As usual, any ideas are more than welcome.**

**I want to offer ad space in my fics. You can advertise your site or fic here. What do you guys think? If you agree,well, I`d think about it. If you disagree, never mind lah!**

**RK fans: Check out my other fic: Land. What do you people think? Should I continue? Or is it just too stupid? Comments welcome.**   


**_Usual disclaimer: Card captor (CCS ) does not belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP and Kondansha. So don`t sue me, I`m still broke._**   
  
  


**Matchmaking**   
** Chapter 6:A walk by the river**   
  


"Sakura"   
"Hoeeeee! Oni-chan! Why don`t you knock on the door first?!" 

Brushing her outburst aside, Touya entered the room. "What are you doing with that Chinese gaki?" questioned Touya 

"Hoe? Oni-chan, what and how do you know?" 

"Well" Touya and a trace of brotherly worry in his voice " Well, all I know he`s out side, waitng for you. And whats more, he`s wearing a suit!" * 

"Hoeeeeeeeee! He`s so early!" Sakura scrambled to her cupboard "Oni-chan, would you please go out?" 

"Only after you anwser one question:WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CHINESE GAKI?!" 

"Mou! Oni-chan,we`re only going out for a walk" Sakura started to blush " Thats all. I promise to be back before 10 tonight." 

"nine. Be back at nine sharp"   
"ten"   
"Nine"   
"ten"   
"NINE!"   
"TEN!" 

"okay" Touya offered a compromise " Nine-thirthy?"   
"Okay. Now would go out of my room and let me change?" 

"Okay,okay" With that, Touya slid out of the room ** 

"Hoeeeeeeee!" Sakura started to giggle "He`s here!" 

* 

"Sorry, Xiao Lang." Sakura ran down the stairs " I almost forgot about this."   
Xiao Lang wasn`t paying attention. He was staring at Sakura. She was dressed in one of thise dress Tomoyo normally made for her. She looked so beautiful. *** 

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura looked at him, waving her hands in front of his eyes.   
Xiao Lang snapped out of his daze " Uh, do you want to leave now?"   
Sakura nod her head. 

Touya looked at them leave the Kinomoto residence with a look of worry on his face. _"I don`t like this."_

* 

Both of them walked along the waterfront of Osaka ****   
"Uh, Xiao Lang?"   
"Yes?"   
"Why, are you bringing me here?"   
"I`ll tell you when we get to the end of this path" anwsered Xiao Lang "_If I can get the courage to tell her."_   
Sakura only nodded her head _"This is soooooo romantic! He looks sooo cute too in that suit!"_

_*_

_"_Wow! The fireflies are soooo beautiful!" commented Sakura   
"Yeah," Xiao Lang was also enjoying the view too. "Want to sit down? The grass is okay." _"This place is beautiful, but this suit is sooo hot! I think I was a little to hasty in getting this suit."_

"Earth to Xiao Lang?" 

"Wah!"   
"Gommen-ne, Xiao Lang" _"Whoops, I Shouldn`t have asked him that."_   
"Never mind, Sakura. I was just thinking......" 

"Why are we here?" Sakura started to move closer to Xiao Lang _"Onegai, Kami-sama! Let him say that he loves me!"_

"Um, you see, it`s like this," Sweat was starting to trickle down his forehead _"Man, some one should come up with a sweat gutter for people like me. Hey, what am I thinking about sweat? Come on, Xiao Lang, just say it out! Go for it!"_

"Yes?" Sakura was smilling at Xiao Lang   
"I wanted to bring you here, coz, uh........"Xiao Lang`s voiced softened at the smile at Sakura`s face "Because, I want to show how beautiful, the fire flies are at night. I never see you come out at night." 

"Xiao Lang," whispered Sakura   
"Shhhhhh.Don`t say anything. Just enjoy the fireflies, Sakura-chan." 

_"Hoeeeee! He called me Sakura-chan! He called me sakura-chan!" _Sakura`s face started to turn red. She leaned her head on Xiao Lang and relaxed, enjoying the beauty of the fireflies. 

_"I still can`t say it! I want to say that I love her, but why did I talk about the fireflies?" _Xiao Lang`s was thinking on his actions_ "Still, its a good start. I just need the courage to tell her that I love her." _Xiao Land was confused but felt happy inside.   
  


_* _I cant imaging Xiao Lang in a suit! Some times my imagination streches the idea too much! ^_^   
** Don`t ask me how, this is just my imagination. I dunno everything! Just use your imagination!   
*** Hey, I dunno how to describe the clothes Tomoyo makes, so you guys just have to use your imagiation!   
**** I dunno whetere is there such a thing. Is there? Any one from Osaka here?   


_*******************************************************************************************_

Hikaru: Okay, this is chapter 6. Don`t ask about the title. I just couldn`t think any ideas. Any ideas? I`d be more than happy with them! Keep those reviews coming!!!!!   


Want to earn money? Just click on the review button below. So what are you waiting for? One click and you may be rich! You`ll get none extience cash. But then, a review is priceless. 


	7. Say what I want to hear

**Foreword: EXAM`S ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loads of free time now! No need to worry about the exams anymore!**

**Don`t ask about the title; I don`t knnow what to say. Anyone has a better title (which I think you guys sure have one) say so in your review.**

**I don`t know what to do with matchmaking; I know some of you loved it, but I`ve gone to the point where I have to end this story. Still, Maybe my burst of inspiration will come back for this fic. Any ideas are more than welcome. Please R&R this fic! It is the only fic which I write with the most reviews. Keep those reviews coming! Every review boosts my morale slightly. They give me inspiration!**

**All too usual disclaimer: I, do not, own anyone or anything in CCS. CLAMP and Kondansha do. So don`t sue me. I`m still broke!**   
  


**Matchmaking**   
**Chapter 7: Say what I want to hear**   


A breeze flew through Xiao Lang and Sakura. 

"Its cold." mumured Sakura   
"Do you wnat to go some where warmer" a glint appeared on Xiao Lang`s eyes.   
"Xiao Lang....."   
"Xiao Lang wrapped his arms aroung Sakura. 

"Xiao Lang, why are you doing this"   
"It`s because I love you, Sakura" Xiao Lang confessed "Do you love me also?" 

_"I love you, Sakura"_   
_"I love you, Sakura"_   
_"I love you, Sakura"_   
_"I love you, Sakura"_   
_"I love you, Sakura"___

The word echoed in Sakura`s mind. _"He...he said......I love you......." thought Sakura "What do I say to him?"___

"Sakura" The calling of her name jolted her from the deep thoughts.   
Sakura turned her head up, looking into Xiao Lang`s brown chesnut eyes. "Xiao Lang........." 

Xiao Lang looked deeply into Sakura`s green eyes. _"Her eyes........there so.......beautiful" Thought Xiao Lang_ "_Her face.......her lips..."___

Without realising it, Xiao Lang slowly edged choser to Sakura, closer and closer. 

Sakura noticed Xiao Lang`s movement. A warm rush of blood went up from her chest to her He cheeks blush 14 shades of red. "Xiao Lang....." Xiao Lang continued to edge closer to Sakura. 

_"Oh well, here goes.........." _thought Sakura. Gently, she closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. 

Slowly, Xiao Lang brushed her lips, and started to rest on her lips. Before he knew it, he reliased that he was kissing Sakura. 

_"Sa...Sakura....she`s... soooooooo nice!!!" thought Xiao Lang "She sooo soft.......so sweet....."_

Moments later their mouth willingly melted into each other in a long satisfying kiss. 

"Sakura" Xiao Lang wispered after they broke off. Both of their faces where blushing bright red.   
"Xiao Lang....." 

The two lovers wrapped their arms around each other. 

"I love you too, Xiao Lang" wispered Sakura   


Author`s words:Well, thats it! The end op the fic! I wanted to finish this fic as fast as possible any way. Keep those reviews coming!!! And if I get 50 reviews, I promise that I will write a sequel to this fic. Keep those reviews coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

You want to go some where? A trip to your favorite destination? Well, select make a review at the bottom and hit go! Make a review! Whio knows, you may be able to go where you want to!   



End file.
